Various types of integrated circuit device handlers have been utilized to isolate, or singulate, integrated circuit devices for testing and sorting. The following are illustrative of handlers wherein the integrated circuit devices are singulated: devices with on-track testing wherein the integrated circuit devices are transferred by gravity means, cam operated transfer mechanisms, wheel type rotating carriers utilizing air jets and/or magnets as transfer means, and carriers with pusher bars as transfer means.
Typical drop shuttle type handlers retain an integrated circuit device between two plates. Typically, these handlers have at least one open end. This open end of the carrier exposes the ceramic body of the integrated circuit device to abrasion with an arcuate wall which holds the device in the carrier during the handling process, or, in the case of leaded integrated circuit devices, the leads are exposed and bent or otherwise damaged during the handling process.
It is to these problems in the prior art that the invention of the present application is directed. It is an integrated circuit device handler which can be applied to virtually any size or type of integrated circuit device.